Confessions
by Nikky's girl
Summary: Somebody falls asleep on the couch with someone else in the CSI breakroom and two people have some confessing to do! Snickers of course!
1. Sleeping Nick

Confessions

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: No I don't own them; if I did they would have been together LONG ago!

Rate: T dunno

Spoilers: None

Characters: Nick/Sara

'I would never believe it, there is, sometimes in Vegas, RAIN!', Sara Sidle said to Catherine Willows, who grinned and laughed, as they stared out into the dismal grey sheet of rain flowing from the sky that normally was full of scorching heat and blinding light.

'Well it's defiantly not troubling our Nick' Catherine nodded towards the couch where Nicholas Stokes lay fast asleep.

'Aww, leave him alone, he's tired' Sara protected him, her heart fluttering as she looked at him, her crush for 6 ½ years.

Nick was special. He gave of a 'bad boy' look, playboy and a heart breaker where he got his partially not true reputation from, but inside he was the most caring, charming, sweet, kind, funny guy that you only dreamed of meeting and his smile, Sara loved his smile.

When he smiled his eyes crinkled in the corners and a smile that could light the whole of Las Vegas appeared sending lightning through her and making her want to kiss him senseless.

Sara had carried a torch for Nick ever since she'd met him.

_CSI Building- Grissom's Office_

'_Well Sara, are you ready to meet the gang properly now' Grissom asked her, smiling at his former student._

'_Yes, I've met all of them nearly I think' she fiddled with a strand of her hair._

'_Well, you haven't met the famous Greg Saunders or the charming Texan Nick Stokes, Nicks one of my best CSI's'_

'_What we waiting for then,' Sara grinned and walked with her new boss to the break room._

_Catherine, whom she'd met before sat on the table and smiled as she walked in, Sara returned it, Warrick sat on the sofa looking glum with a cup of coffee in his hand, and then she saw him, standing there staring at her with a smile on his face that made her knees turn to jelly._

_Nick, this is Sara Sidle CSI3, Sara, Nick Stokes CSI3 as well' Grissom introduced them._

'_Hey there little lady' Nick grinned, his Texas twang coming out thick._

_Sara, who grinned at his Texas sayings and loved his accent, decided to play along._

'_Hey there big man!' she laughed_

_Grinning broadly Nick shook her had and smirked as Catherine laughed._

'_Looks like Nick's met his match at all his corny Texas lines!' Catherine grinned._

'_Aww, come on Cath, you know you love all my corny Texas lines' Nick laughed_

'_Hehe! I know I don't!' Catherine cackled._

'_Ahhhh, you've broken my heart!' Nick pretended to be wounded and clutched his heart in mock agony._

'_Aww, I like them Nick, their very charming!' Sara smiled at him, 'Although you're a bit of a clown!'_

'_Hehe!' Nick grinned and hugged her, 'See Cath, someone likes me' _

'_Yeh, you're his first fan' Catherine grinned but was interrupted by a burst of colour making its way to the coffee machine._

'_Morning Greg' Nick rolled his eyes ant Sara, whom he was still hugging._

'_Hey Nick, have you seen my...' Greg began but caught sight of Sara._

'_Hellllooo' Greg grinned, walking towards her._

'_Uh oh,' Catherine looked at the sparkle in Greg's eyes, 'Quick Nick, get her out before she gets attacked!'_

'_Ah no chance!' Greg grasped her arm lightly and pulled her away from a reluctant Nick._

'_Hi, my name is Greg,' he bowed to her, Sara trying not to laugh_

'_Hi I'm Sara', she introduced herself. _

Grabbing some of Greg's special brew, Sara gently sat down next to Nick and picked up today's newspaper that Warrick had left there before shift.

'Doesn't he look so adorable asleep?' Catherine grinned, brushing her bedraggled hair with a brush.

'Yeh, he does,' Sara smiled to her self and unconsciously reached out to brush a lock of hair that lay over his eye.

Suddenly Nick reached out and snatched it, whimpering in his sleep, shaking his head back and forth.

Sending a confused look over to Catherine, Sara did the only thing that made sense and scooped him in her arms so his head lay across her breasts, gently rubbing his arm to quiet him.

'Shoosh, its alright Nicky, calm down, it's okay' She spoke in a soothing tone which seemed to help him for he settled down, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Warrick walked in and took in the scene before him, 'Someone's getting comfy aren't they?' he teased Sara who blushed, trying not to squeak as, in his sleep; Nick moved his hand inside her tee-shirt and cup her back.

Catherine noticed the tiny movement and Sara widening her eyes in shock. 'All right there Sara?' she teased watching the younger CSI squirm.

'Yes thanks Cath' she grinned, not rising to the bait just as Grissom walked in.

'Okay people lets get cracking, Cath, you have a 419 at the Monaco, solo, Warrick and Greg...where's Greg?' Grissom asked

'Right here boss,' the man in question skidded into the room and made a beeline for the coffee machine. The team shared amused glances.

'Greg and Warrick, you have a 419 down at the strip' Grissom carried on handing them the slip, 'And Sara you have a shooting down at the strip with Nic….'His voice trailed off as he noticed Nick fast asleep and cuddled up to Sara.

Smirking, he glanced at Warrick and Catherine whom both wore a bemused expression and back to Sara and Nick.

'You might wanna wake him up now Sara, before he puts his hands or head any where else it shouldn't be!' Catherine grinned at Sara's somewhat beetroot face go, if it was possible, redder and walked out.

'Well, see ya later guys' Warrick grinned at Sara once more and walked out with Greg whom they heard ask 'Can I drive?' and a loud 'NO!' from Warrick. Grissom nodded and walked to his office down the hall.

'Well Tricky Nicky, I guess its just you and little old me' Sara smiled at her nickname for him and buried her head in his soft hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo, Ginger and Orange.

Shifting a bit she cradled his head in her arm and stared out the window into the rain again but looked back quickly to look at him when she felt his arms move round slightly so the rested just below her breasts and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at her sleepily.

To Be Continued. Please review and tell me if you love it or hate it.

Authors Note: For the others that are waiting for the update of my other story it will be coming in the next few days, I've had to do 3 pieces of coursework over easter!


	2. Slipping before his eyes

Confessions

AN: Wow! I was AMAZED at the response I got! I like this chapter and hopefully you will. Thanks for your reviews everyone. Enjoy.

……………………………………………………………………………….

'Hey' Nick said sleepily, a blush creeping up his face as he realized where his hands were and the fact that he had fallen asleep on Sara Sidle whom he had a crush on for, like, ever.

'Sorry Sar, I really am', removing his hands Nick sat up straight and tried to straighten out his rumpled clothing.

'Hey, no big deal Nick,' Sara grinned at his apparent embarrassment, 'we have a shooting down at the Strip'

'Oh, that's great, I..I haven't done one of them for a while ' Nick stuttered with embarrassment , slipping on his bulletproof vest and clipping his gun in his holster looked up at Sara and gave her a thousand watt smile that turned her knees to jelly, 'Ready?' he asked.

'Yep,' Sara recovered from his smile and walked out to her company issue Tahoe.

Opening her door for her Nick shut it behind her and ran to the other side, his Texas manners making her smile.

'Who taught you to be a perfect Texas gentleman Nick?' Sara asked out of curiosity as she started the car up and drove out of the car park.

'Well, when I was ten my brother, Matthew who was 17 then, and my dad decided that it was time for them to teach me how to be the charming, 'perfect Texas gentleman'. Nick laughed remembering how his father had made him open all the doors and help with anything for his five sisters and mother. 'So they got me to open doors and help with anything for my five sisters and mom, it was really fun!'

Laughing at the image of a small Nick running around for his older siblings, trying to be the perfect gentleman with his Texas twang.

'Aww, I bet you were the perfect little Texas gentleman' Sara smiled at him who promptly grinned.

Looking out the window Sara was surprised to see it had stopped raining and snow was falling down fast!

'Nick, look its snowing' she gasped excitedly, opening the door quickly as she stopped at their crime scene only to land flat on the ground, the world going black.

'Sara…Sar….SARA!' Nick shouted as he saw, in slow motion, Sara slip on some ice and land with a thump on the ground.

Shoving the door open he shot round to her side, scooping her up and slapping her cheek gently. No response. Noticing some blood trickle from her hair Nick grabbed his radio.

'CSI Stokes requesting backup, Officer down, repeat officer down, send emergency to 4166 Woodrow road.'

Stroking her hair, Nick brought her closer to him to shield her from the cold snow that seemed to fall thicker by the second. It seemed a life time before Nick heard the wails of the ambulance arrive and whisk her of to hospital.

30 seconds later a car skidded up and Grissom, Cath and Brass ran over to Nick.

Authors note: Sorry this is such a short chapter, I'll make it up to u in the next chapter


	3. Im really sorry

Dear Readers, unfortunately I have misplaced the memory stick on which holds the update of this story, I will keep hunting for it and update as soon as possible

Thanks Nikky's Girl


	4. Confession

Confessions

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: No I still don't own them; if I did they would have been together LONG ago believe me! and the song belongs to Kenny Chesney and is called **You and Me **Rate: T dunno Spoilers: None Characters: Nick/Sara

Okay here's the longish chapter I promised, hope you like it. I'm really sorry it has taken so long but I found it in the end!

……………………………………………

''Nick, what happened?'' Grissom yelled as he tore towards Nick with Cath and Brass in tow, his worried expression apparent from where Nick stood in a daze, the dust from the ambulance setting before him.

''She got out of the car, slipped on some wet ice and smashed her head on the ground!'' Nick explained in a rush staring at the spot where the ambulance had been, a empty hole growing gradually wider in his heart.

''Go to the hospital, Sara will need someone when she wakes up, I'll be taking over this scene'', Grissom said, calmly peering at Nick, ''Are you okay Nick?'', the added for everyone's reassurance, ''She's gonna be fine, she's a fighter''

''No…Yes I'm fine Grissom, catch you later'' Nick stammered slightly as he climbed in his car and started to drive off but stopping when Grissom motioned for him to wait.

''We'll all be there in a couple of hours okay Nick?'' Grissom shouted back over the car engine.

''Okay, bye'' Nick agreed, and pushed his foot down on the accelerator, driving as fast as he could towards Desert Palms Hospital.

**_"Ordinary no, really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
we were meant to be  
me and you"_**

Screeching to a stop in a parking space, Nick jumped out and sped in the direction of the reception, making himself believe that Sara was going to be alright and that she'd only have a mild cut. He couldn't live with out her, his heart would be empty without her and now maybe he'd left it to late to tell her how much he loved and adored her.

It was then Nick realized he'd always cared for Sara, loved Sara and that he couldn't live another day if she died, she was the light of his life and he'd never fully appreciated her until now. The flirting and teasing, the scorching looks and little winks all played a big part in making his day, if she died he could never live.

Finally, after it had seemed miles and hours, Nick reached the reception desk to be confronted with a harassed looking Matron like woman, her frizzy fiery red hair creeping out form her hair net.

''Young man, please do not run in my hospital!'' She snapped at Nick who immediately screeched to a stop, his trainers squealing in protest.

''I'm very sorry but I need to hurry'' Nick apologized and flashed a charming smile at her, hoping she'd let him go like always when he got in trouble with women like her.

''Humph, don't do it again'' She snapped and walked of, leaving Nick to talk to the receptionist who gave him a sympathetic look.

''Excuse me, my friend Sara Sidle was brought in here, can you tell me where she is?' Nick flashed a famous Nick Stokes grin at the tired, middle aged, receptionist whom had a name tag saying MOLLY.

''Of course, she's in…..'' Molly typed Sara's name into the computer, ''room 49 on floor 6 Mr.…?'' She asked him; pen in hand ready to write his name into the visitors book.

''Stokes, Nicholas Stokes'' Nick gave his full name and Molly wrote it down, his Texas twang coming out thickly from the worry.

''Sign here please Mr. Stokes '' Molly passed the leather bound book to him and watched as he scrawled his signature in the designated place, then fly of towards the elevator.

'_What a hunk, we defiantly need more like him in here, especially with that twang,' _Molly stared after him long after the elevator doors closed until a rude and impatient cough bought her back to earth.

**_"Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
Where every dream comes true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you"_**

Punching the button for the fifth floor Nick stood impatiently as the doors closed and watched the numbers appear above the door until it stated 'Floor Six; intensive ward, Claredon Ward rooms 1 to 25, Washington Ward, rooms 26 to 39 and Benjamin Franklin ward rooms 40 to 60.'

Remembering what the woman had said downstairs, Nick walked quickly, glancing on the doors for their room numbers.

''40, 42, 44, 46….49!'' Nick muttered and smiled in triumph when he saw 49 in big letters, a doctor in a long white lab coat stepping out and closing the maple wood door.

Sara watched as her doctor walked out of her room and lent back against her pillow, which had **Desert Palms Property; Benjamin Franklin Ward **embossed on it in sky blue cotton, and groaned. "Nice going Sara Sidle, he's gonna really like you now" Sara muttered to her self, carefully raising her arm to touch the sore and tender cut at the back of her head.

What an utter and total fool Nick must think of her now, just when she'd gotten over Grissom and started to delve into deep old feelings she had of her handsome Texan co-worker, secretly hoping, desperately hoping that maybe he would ask her out.

Hearing footsteps stop outside her room, Sara turned her head slowly towards the door again and waited for the door to open.

When it did she was shocked at who stood there, the very last person she wanted here at this embarrassing time although strangely she'd expected him to come.

**_"Every day, I need you even more  
At the nighttime too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to"_**

''Nick?'' Sara stammered, unsure if he was a mirage or real.

Spotting her in the giant bed that made her seem tichy with a bandage wrapped around her head his heart went out to her and he flashed her the famous Stokes grin.

''Hey Sar, you gave us quite a scare!'' Nick moved over and sat on the hard plastic hospital chair by her bed, taking her miniature hand in his big ones, inhaling her beauty as if it was aroma of coffee. The touch of his hand sent a shiver up her spine as Sara gave a weak grin in answer, not daring to speak, not even sure that she'd be able to.

''Sorry, what happened?'' She couldn't remember and it frustrated her a lot.

''Its okay, don't be sorry,'' Nick saw the look of frustration and smiled, ''Well, you got out of the car and you slid on some ice, knocked your head and you went out like a light''. Nick explained and reached across to brush a lock of silky hair out of her eye. ''Then I ran like a madman to your side and called the ambulance, what did the doc say?''

''Well, I have a whopping great headache and a cut on the back of my head,'' Sara groaned lifting one hand out of his grasp and pressing its cool touch gently against her forehead, relieving the headache.

''I was so worried, I saw the blood on the ice and freaked' Nick gently caressed her soft small hand with his thumb, sending more shivers up and down her spine in delight.

''I'm sorry Nick'' Sara apologized and gently lent back into the pillows, groaning from the aching pain of her head.

''Hey, hey there's no need to apologize, as long as you are okay that is the main thing sweetheart'' Nick used a pet name with out realizing it, the name coming so naturally to him for her as if it been made for her.

''Sweetheart?'' Sara mumbled softly under her breath but Nick heard it and smiled, yes, Sara was his sweetheart and will be for ever. Now was the big opportunity he'd waited for, it seemed, forever.

**_"Every day I live  
I try my best to give  
All I have to you  
I thank the stars above  
That we share this love Me and you"_**

"Sara" Nick began, capturing her hair gently and twirling it in his fingers, and cupped her face with his spare hand.

Sensing that Nick was going to say something important Sara sat up and looked into his eyes.

"You know we've known each other for at least 6 ½ years now", he nervously fiddled with her hand, a light pink hue creeping up his face.

"Yes"

"And all the gossip that goes round work"

"There's a lot of gossip Nick!" Sara laughed softly, the sound filling his inside warmly

"Yeh, but im talking about the gossip that goes around bout us honey" Nick grinned at her manically.

"Well, there's so much gossip going on about us I can't think of a specific one, there's the rumor that we're married, I'm pregnant, we're going out, I'm a ice queen, you're a playboy down at the Tangiers, we eloped last week, we have four children and seven animals, we live down in Henderson…" Sara stopped at Nicks stunned expression,' You haven't heard them?'

'I've heard a few but nothing like them, where have you been hanging out Miss Sidle?' Nick laughed at the rumors.

"Girls toilets" Sara confessed, giggling as Nick shook his head in exasperation and amusement. '' Anyway, carry on'', Sara prompted him to continue, staring at the way his muscles rippled under his shirt.

_**Every day, I need you even more  
At the nighttime too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to**_

''Well what if those rumors came true, what if we did go out Sara?'', Nick bursted out quickly in a rush, watching her face intently for some sort of reaction to his comment.

Giggling softly, almost insanely Sara did a double take when she realized he was serious, ''you want to go out with me?''. Shock coursed though her body. No man had never wanted to even get that close to her before and here was Nick Stokes, asking to go out with her, not the drop dead gorgeous girl on reception at CSI, but her!

''Yes, you Sara Sidle'' Nick grinned widely, 'I love you more than words can say, I'm just sorry that there had to be something like this happen before I admitted it to you''

Gaping at him Sara let out a squeal and grinned widely back at him, savoring every second as he hugged her gently, it feeling exactly how she imagined it except much better.' I love you too Nicky!''

I'll update soon.

This one is much longer than the last one, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
